deviantdesiresroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Milisa Istigar
5f521c30fe85a9bbd966c59043294e5f.png https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_AyjjBAV8c%7C "There are things not even Science can explain, fool..." Abhishek Kamal Milisa Istigar Pronunciation Meh-Lis-Ah Es-Te-Ga-R Name Origin In Ireland it is sometimes used as a feminine form of the Gaelic male name Maoilíosa, which means "servant of Jesus" In Greek terms it means "Honey Bee" Titles "Malicious" Istigar tumblr_mwhakjgAyZ1qbvovho1_500.gif Appearance 106d28f673f867a4892f2397be38c012.png f0fad4cc23877db9984aea170de89ad9.png sample-3e4f76950fe71fec79a9c5fdae412bb9.jpg sample-acc3599c3d250f8c551e461236cc0aad.jpg Symbol Fear itself Zodiac Scorpio zodiac_sign__scorpio_by_yuhon-d39jra3.jpg Scorpio Strength Keywords: - Loyal - Passionate - Resourceful - Observant - Dynamic Scorpio Weakness Keywords: - Jealous - Obsessive - Suspicious - Manipulative - Unyielding Personal Characteristics Birth Date: June 26 Birth Place: New Tokyo Reputation: "Malicious is going to curse you!" The students of the academy are afraid of Milisa, giving her the nickname Malicious out of spite...as beautiful as she is, she is just much too strange for her class mates. She says strange things, stares off into nothing and speaks to herself. They think she is into voodoo and try not to cross her for fear of being cursed...When she does talk to you, she merely gives a rather wicked smile and a light spine tingling giggle. tumblr_mtjh7vzePQ1rkeknyo1_500.gif Fighting Style Zanjutsu: "Art of the sword, Cutting Technique" a type of swordsmanship made from Kendo used only with a special type of blade people with her type of ability can manipulate. With her Ether she can place her aura in to the blade to make it lethal, one of her main attacks is the Senmaioroshi or thousand-page slice. This attack is all about speed and swiftness, giving out a multitude of cuts and slashes seemingly at once to cut the victim in to pieces. Tumblr lsur3cqmEb1qbq4v6o1 500.gif Special attack: giphy.gif tumblr_na3s1bGJzW1s4qvrdo1_500.gif Signature attack: _LNv5Lqdc3.gif tumblr_naixxvQ1b01rovatgo1_400.gif Extrauniversal Information Desired Voice Actor: Inspiration: Ether Ability Tumblr mmreey7mKy1qbvovho1 500.gif Synergy There are a rare breed of people who can use this energy in perfect synergy, or fusion of one another. Able to take the advantages of physical and external usage of Ether and balance them out perfectly for their own usages, however the word "perfectly" is a bit of an understatement. If one was to partake in equal usage of both Physical and External usage they would gain "buffs" and "debuffs" similar to high caliber abilities in video games where certain abilities may boost a person, but it may also give them a disadvantage. the best way to put it is thus: if you shoot lightning 5 times and can lift 2 trucks, you've reached a point of synergy. However because of this synergy, if you could shoot lightning 5 times, your lightning might losei it's potency and become less powerful. Where as if you were able to lift 2 trucks, your strength might be great, but the increase in muscle mass will cut your speed and agility making you less of a free moving person. The pros and cons are there and consistent but can be worked around if one figures out how to use their strengths and their weaknesses to their own personal advantage Shinigami Complex Milisa has the ability to see spirits and ghosts, those who have passed on but not passed over. The virus gives her enhanced durability so it is difficult for her to die there have been many occassions where she has been tripped down the stairs, pushed out of windows and stabbed with random objects...it hurts like all hell but she can recover easier than most people. Which only adds to her freak factor...using the ether she uses her blade ie a pair of giant custom made scissors with her physical and external usage she can glow and emit a red aura, giving her a boost of speed and agility needed to deliver deadly blows with her weapon. The disadvantages to her synergy Because of Milisas ability to see spirits, it has strained her eyes and she does not have the best eyesight anymore it seems to get worse and worse as time goes on and because of that she wears glasses any time she is in any altercation. If said glasses were to fall off she'd have a harder time fighting. Another disadvantage is because of her agility she isn't the strongest fighter, her aura gives her the boost she needs to hold up her weapon and gives her the speed and reflexes but if a punch lands on her from a person of peak human strength she will go flying, no doubt about it thankfully though this is why she has peak human durability because of this flaw. Physiology 'Peak Human Agility ' User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. 'Peak Human Durability ' The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. tumblr_n9qq5tGtpt1r3rdh2o1_500.gif tumblr_na3umeQTux1s5f9ado1_500.gif SmackTalk ! Sample-86e7552ba725ac5f7a10b9feb0c6b1b5.jpg Prefight : "Don't you hear it? Your demise is calling!" Post fight: "It was inevitable, your defeat that is..." Biography Milisa is an intelligent strange child of supernatural wonders. She does experiments on others with ether if only to study and find more on the subject...she is known for her torture methods and though there is only a handful of people who have seen a much darker side of her....a twisted and gorey side that students only hear rumors about but have never for themselves witnessed. When one believes in science but see the dead...well no good comes out of it for their psyche. She lives on the campus of the academy, her parents are both sucessful business people, all they know is money and sucess, Milisa was given no time of day by her biological parents and was raised by nannys most of her life until she was sent off to boarding school at 7 years of age. She doesn't see much of her family nor does she really care to...that is just how they are, she doesn't much care anymore. As a child, the flood almost drowned her when she was trapped in the basement of the boarding school she was in when some of the girls locked her in as a cruel joke...thankfully the custodian opened the door the last second when he heard her cries and rescued her though she took in a lot of water. Nothing happened to her until the age of 13 when she was now in middle school at another fancy academy, she admitted to a boy she liked him...but most of her life she was considered a freak or just creepy because she had no friends, came off with weird vibes and didn't say much....the boy was appauled she would confess and told her right then and there on the roof. "No one likes you! You'd be better off dead!" Seconds later he pushes her off the edge and she goes plumeting down...... goMlXsb.gif She hits the floor hard....but she lives. Her head does crack and she spends the next couple of months in the hospital recovering but much to the surprise of the doctors she suffered no severe head trauma though she at first thought it must have been a mistake, there was indeed something wrong! She could hear things, see things....spirits, ghosts...she could see them all...they'd come to her and tell her stories of their time in the living. When she returns to school, the students only became more distant from her, calling her a witch for being able to survive such a fall, poking fun saying she jumped on her own for the attention....the boy who did the assault never got in trouble and after a week of him taunting her about it she finally snapped. This lonliness, the cruel ways of the children and their whispers...her parents never being around and the boy she once loved causing her demise...yes, something snapped. She invited the boy back up to the roof and he came if only to laugh at her for even thinking about confessing to him again but there was something different about her. She smiled wickedly and approached him, a gleam in her eye and a menacing aura glowing around her form. "I should thank you...it's because of you I finally see the truth..." The boy would continue to back up, cautiously. "So....let me return the favor." She whispered and when he was on the edge....she pushed him. tumblr_mmn6auz3NK1qk32b5o2_500.gif No one was able to prove it was her but they knew...they all knew the truth. It was fine by her, she didn't need anyone. She'd spend her time with her ghost friends stuck in this world and gain the hobby of reading horror and mystery books even going so far as to naming herself a detective of sorts to solve strange and unexplainable mysterious. She believes greatly in science and in the supernatural believing everything has a connection in some form of way...most of the time anyway. Category:RPC Category:Synergy ether user